


Please Remember Me

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666





	Please Remember Me

PLEASE REMEMBER ME

Hutch grabbed the last of the luggage out of the car. He headed up the steps to the house he had rented for the next two weeks. He paused at the top of the stairs and glanced to where the sound of laughter was coming from. Kids playing near the lake like they had not a care in the world. Hutch wished for a brief moment that he was one of those kids. He sighed. So much had happened the past two months.

Hutch remembered two months prior. The day had started out so wonderful. Starsky and he made love for what seemed like a couple of hours. A long hot shower together before they had to work turned into an hour more in bed.

They entered the station laughing and joking about something that was on the radio and the day started normally.

They were in Dobey’s office for a half hour or so; then out on the streets. Starsky wanted a Danish and as always Hutch was trying to talk him into a healthier alternative. Starsky insisted and headed for the only shop he trusted to make the best Danish in the city. Hutch lightly complained but in his heart knew he would go to the ends of the earth to make his lover happy, even if it was a Danish every now and then.

They pulled up a couple shops down and got out of the car. They chatted on the way. Hutch stopped to help an elderly lady with a bag of groceries into a cab and as he looked up he saw Starsky open the bakery door. The explosion threw Hutch back into a car. Luckily the elderly woman was already gone.

When Hutch got his wits about him he tried standing up. His legs were wobbly and his head was spinning. “Starsk...” He glanced around and all he saw were flames coming out of the building. “Oh, God...STARSK!!” He ran toward the burning building and felt hands keeping him from his destination.

“STOP!” A man was holding his arm.

“My partner...Starsky, please...”

“He’s not near the building, he’s over there.” The older man pointed to the other side of the street where there were a few bystanders around a body in the street. “He was blown across the street.”

  


  


Everything seemed to go into slow motion for Hutch. There was smoke all over and the sirens were blaring but sounding hollow and distant.

Hutch ran towards the body that lay so still in the street. He stopped when he saw his lover. The blast had thrown him completely across the road. He had burns on his hands and his face was bloody. “Starsky? Babe?” Hutch took his jacket off and rolled it up. He gently lifted Starsky’s head and put it under it. After feeling his faint pulse he looked around for the ambulance that had just pulled up. “Stay with me, babe. Help is here.”

A truck horn from the road brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced back at the kids playing and set the suitcases on the porch. That had been six months ago.

Starsky had woken after a couple of days. He remembered nothing. Nothing from that morning and nothing about an explosion. In fact, He couldn’t even remember his own name. At first Hutch thought he was just pulling one over on him after he had done that to him. He humored him for about ten minutes, then Hutch realized that Starsky really didn’t know who he was.

For being thrown across a street from a bomb, the doctor had been surprised that the only thing wrong with Starsky was a gash on his head and bits of glass that was in his face from the blast. He had a few cuts and burns on his hands but no broken bones. The doctor also explained that his memory might or might not come back.

Hutch had decided to act on a game plan Starsky had used on him. Although he had been faking at the time, Starsky seemed to push every button with a story that might have jolted Hutch’s memory back.

After spending everyday with Starsky telling him about who he was and what they were to each other, Starsky made a decision that he wanted to go home with Hutch. Hutch could not have been happier.

It was the start of the journey to make him remember.

Hutch had brought Starsky into the station many times those first few months. He introduced him to everyone, even the people in IA. Anyplace he thought of that would jar his partner’s memory he took him to. Anyone he thought would spark something in his head, he ‘introduced’ him to. Hutch even walked out of the shower stark naked right in front of him a couple of times and that did nothing but put a perplexed look on Starsky’s face.

Finally, Hutch needed time away with his partner. If he couldn’t jar his memory from things Starsky lived every day of his life, he would take him somewhere else. Somewhere not theirs. The doctor had said it was possible that another shock or memory could jar Starsky’s memory right back. Hutch had to take a chance and maybe bring back some memories of theirs. Memories they shared with each other. Hutch also thought that if it didn’t work, maybe he could start some new ones.

Hutch decided to take him to a house they rented from time to time in Minnesota. They had stayed here when they visited Hutch’s parents. Starsky loved this place. This was also the place where they had made love for the first time. Hutch was hopeful this would bring back Starsky’s memories.

He sadly looked down at the bags and picked them up. He took a deep breath and walked towards the door. He opened it and as he walked in he saw Starsky standing at the large picture window overlooking the snowcapped hills. Hutch smiled and Starsky smiled back.

“This is beautiful. You come here a lot?”

“We...uh, yeah. I do.” Hutch set the bags down in a corner. He walked over to join his partner. “You know...” He stopped.

“What?”

“Never mind. It will wait. Hey? How about some lunch?” Hutch walked to the kitchen. He was glad he had called and given a grocery list to the person who rented out this place. It was worth the extra money to not have to drag everything up. “What will it be?”

“Maybe a sandwich.”

“Okay.”

Starsky was milling around in the kitchen pantry and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. “How ‘bout this?” He grinned.

  


  


Hutch laughed. Starsky had seemed to live on that the first few days they were home. It was like he couldn’t get enough of it. Hutch prepared their lunch and brought two plates over to the table. He saw Starsky had already poured himself some milk. Hutch poured himself a glass and put the milk carton aside.

They ate in silence for a little while. Hutch glanced up and saw Starsky was watching him. As soon as he looked up, Starsky looked back down and took a bite of his sandwich.

Hutch reached over and touched Starsky’s hand. “How are you doing, partner?” Hutch was pleased that Starsky didn’t pull back like he had the first few weeks. He missed holding Starsky, loving him, and kissing him. Hutch had told the doctor about them. The doctor had told him to take his time telling Starsky they were together. “Let his memories come back slow and don’t overwhelm him. Let things happen naturally.”

  


  


“I’m okay.” Starsky looked up at Hutch. “What happens if I never remember anything?”

“Give it time, Starsk. Things will come back to you.” Hutch squeezed his hand. He was surprised when Starsky took his hand in both of his. Hutch saw Starsky look up at him. “What is it, babe?”

“Hutch? I...uh...I don’t know.” Starsky shook his head. “It’s just...I think something is going to come to me and then it goes away. I want to remember things...I want to remember you.” Starsky looked right into Hutch’s eyes. “What happens if I can’t remember you?”

Hutch cupped Starsky’s hands in his. “Then we make new memories.”

“You told me we were...together?” Hutch nodded. “What happens if I...don’t...or can’t...” Starsky trailed off.

“Starsk, I’ll always be here for you. No matter what.” Hutch felt a pain in his stomach. It would kill him if his partner never wanted him again.

Starsky smiled slightly and nodded.

Two days passed and Hutch had a Christmas tree delivered to the house. He brought a box of ornaments from the car and soon Starsky was stringing the lights on the tree and they both were decorating it.

Hutch knew Starsky loved Christmas. He saw the excitement in his eyes as they decorated the tree. Hutch even put on Christmas music.

“Hey, look! It’s starting to snow.”

Hutch smiled.

“Maybe we can go for a walk later.”

“Maybe.” Hutch smiled and handed Starsky a glass ornament. It was red with a white stripe. Starsky took it and put in on the tree. He paused. Hutch put his hand on his partner’s back.

“I...” Starsky paused then he shook his head. “Sorry. I know this should have pulled something out of me but it didn’t. I wish I could remember I drove that car. Why can’t I remember that?”

“It’s okay, Starsk. Come sit down over here. I’ll make some hot chocolate.” Hutch gently pulled Starsky over to the couch and made him sit down. He went into the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. He walked back to where Starsky was sitting and handed him a steaming mug. Then he sat beside him.

“Ya’ know? Of all the things I don’t remember...” Starsky said in a shaky voice. Then he looked up at Hutch. “I seem to get the feeling I never really forgot you.” He smiled.

Hutch’s heart leaped. He tried to stay calm. “I’m glad, babe.” He smiled and took Starsky’s hand. “Hey, how about we finish our drinks and go for that walk. The sun is going down and they light up a path in the woods. I think you’re going to like it.” Hutch grinned.

Starsky nodded and finished his cocoa in one gulp. It dribbled down his chin. It took everything in Hutch not to clean it off with his mouth. He took a deep breath and grabbed a small towel on the coffee table. “Here.” He laughed as he put the towel on Starsky’s face. That made Starsky laugh too.

  


The snow was coming down a bit harder and the ground was slick.

“This is really cool. Who thought of putting all these lights up?” Starsky was trying to keep his footing as he walked.

“This guy who used to own all this land did this one year around Christmas. He made the path with rocks then. Over the years as this place was purchased by a new owner; the new owner put in the walkway to make it easier for people who had wheel chairs to enjoy the scenery. He carried on the tradition of putting the lights up and letting everyone enjoy them. He built a few cabins on the land too. We’re in the original house that was here.” Hutch smiled as he watched his partner’s excitement.

“So, how long have you been coming here?”

“Oh...” Hutch paused and looked down at his feet as he walked. “A few years. I come here when I visit my parents.”

“Have...have I been here before?”

  


“Yes.”

“Is that why you brought me here?”

“Well, sort of. I thought you needed a break from all the homework.” He grinned at Starsky who grinned back. “I felt you needed a break and I needed one too. I hope you like it here, you used to when we came here.” Hutch knew he had pushed a little with that last statement, but Starsky had asked.

“This is...great.” Starsky hit a slick spot and almost fell down. Hutch held onto him. “Whoa. That was close.”

“Yeah, the one thing this path probably needs is rocks. Right now, anyway. You okay?” Hutch made sure Starsky was standing on his own.

“Yeah. Hey? What’s that over there?”

“A path that leads to a bridge over a creek.”

“Let’s go...” Starsky started heading over to it.

“That might not be a good idea with all this ice. It goes up a hill and the walkway kind of has a drop off in spots.”

“How far is the bridge?”

Hutch sighed, “Not far, but...”

“Aw, come on, please? If it gets too bad we’ll come back.” Starsky pleaded.

Hutch made eye contact with Starsky. That look is the look he used to always give him when he wanted Hutch to give in. He closed his eyes and got control of himself. “Okay, okay. But if it gets too bad, we head back. Deal?”

Starsky smiled. “Deal.”

They headed up the path and it was a bit of a challenge. They talked and every now and then Starsky would pick some snow up and toss it at Hutch.

Hutch thought back to the time when they had first made love in that house.

They were there for Christmas. He didn’t want to stay with his parents because they had so much family already staying with them. He decided to rent his friend’s house. They had made love that weekend for the first time. They ended up staying a few extra days and didn’t let each other out of their sights. Hutch smiled at the thought and then something cold hit his face.

Snow was dripping from him. Starsky was giving him a mischievous look. “Starsk? You really don’t want to start this with me. I grew up here, I know how to pack a snowball.” That made Starsky laugh. Hutch chuckled.

“The bridge shouldn’t be far now. It’s right up ahead.”

They made their way up to the top of the hill and there was the bridge over a partially frozen creek. It had railings but the beginning of it didn’t and there was a steep drop off.

Hutch hit an icy patch of pavement and slipped. He slid down the embankment. He panicked and grabbed branches and anything else he could grab. Below him was a cliff.

Starsky scrambled after him and tried to keep his footing. “Hutch! Hutch...here, grab that branch...grab it and hold on!”

Hutch reached up with his one hand and grabbed hold of the tree branch that hung over the side. “Starsk...”

  


  


“Just hold on!” Starsky scrambled, looking for anything he could use for something Hutch could grab on to. He got tears in his eyes.

Hutch could see the panic in Starsky’s eyes and he pulled himself up to where he had his foot on a branch coming out the side of the hill. He breathed a sigh of relief. For the moment he could relax and gather his strength to pull himself up.

Starsky was pulling at branches and found one that looked like a vine. He pulled and pulled until it gave way and came out of the ground. In his panic mode he somehow got it loose. It resembled a large whip. He scrambled sideways to where he was above Hutch.

“Here..” Starsky made a loop and tied it as best as he could. He yanked to make sure it was sturdy. “Grab this, then hold on above it with your other hand.” He saw the look on Hutch’s face. “It’s sturdy, babe.” Starsky fed it down the incline. Hutch grabbed it and pulled it taunt.

Hutch panicked when he lost his footing. Starsky was pulling him up but Hutch didn’t trust the situation. He didn’t want to leave the small ledge he had found. “Starsk…I can’t.”

“Listen, if you would do as I tell you and maybe wear some decent shoes when we come here, you wouldn’t have to worry about doing something that might get yourself killed.”

Hutch yelled back. “It was your bright idea to come up to this damn bridge...you always want to come to the bridge...”

“Not me, buddy boy. I would rather have just stayed inside and had a beer. You’re the only Boy Scout I see...and a pretty bad one at that right now. Grab this and help me pull you up, Blondie!” Starsky got his footing and pulled.

Finally, Hutch was where he could grab Starsky’s hand and he pulled him up. They were both laying on the walkway in each other’s arms.

They both sat up.

“Why do we always have to come up here in the winter...every time, you want to come on this path. There is a big fire place and a nice big bed next to it where I can spend the whole time loving you...”

Hutch looked stunned. He sat up and stared at Starsky.

“What?” Starsky looked around then touched his face. “Something on me?”

“Starsk? You...you remember...you...remember, buddy!”

Starsky sat and thought about it. Then he smiled. “Yeah...I...” Then he looked at Hutch. “I remember I love you.”

Hutch got up. He made sure he was away from the edge and pulled Starsky up. The one thing he had wanted to do the past six months he managed to do on that slick pavement. He pulled Starsky into a long kiss and Starsky parted his lips. They kissed for a few minutes.

“God, Starsk. I...” He pulled him back into a kiss and Starsky seemed to melt in his arms.

“Hey, babe. Why don’t we get off here and back to the house before we both get killed.”

Hutch laughed.

On the way back Hutch explained some of the things that led up to the Blast. He questioned Starsky about various things and he remembered all of them. The only thing that was unclear was when he had been hit by the blast and thrown across the street. He vaguely remembered being in the hospital. But he did remember his life and their life together. They got back to the house and continued to talk as they made dinner and ate by the large fire place in the living room.

While Hutch tended the fire, Starsky was popping popcorn. He brought the bowl over and had two beers in his hand. He walked over to the Christmas tree and stared at it. He saw the red ornament with the white stripe. Hutch had gotten that for him a couple Christmases ago. He smiled and took a drink of his beer.

Hutch saw Starsky standing by the tree. He walked up behind him and took him in his arms. “Penny for your thoughts?” He kissed his ear. He felt Starsky lay back in his arms.

Nothing really...well. I have one question for you.”

“Okay.”

“Why didn’t you try...well, make love to me these past few months?”

Hutch pulled him tighter. “I didn’t want to rush you. You weren’t ready for that. I wanted you to remember...that...that part of us.”

Starsky sighed. “You waited all this time for me?”

“Starsk, I would wait an eternity for you.” Hutch kissed his neck. “Now I have you back, mind, body and soul.”

“And heart.” Starsky said. “You forgot ‘heart’.”

“I’ve never forgotten my heart.” Hutch said, staring into Starsky’s eyes.

Starsky turned and set the bottle down. He wrapped his arms around Hutch and pulled him into a kiss. “I remember making love to you before we got up. I remember that. Then we made love in the shower again and we were late for work.” He smiled and looked down. He felt a blush on his face.

Hutch grinned. He felt tears well up in his eyes. “I remember that. That’s all I’ve been thinking about this past six months. How much I love you and wanted you back again. It’s like you’ve been away and you finally walked in the door a few hours ago. God, Starsk, I’ve missed you so much.” Hutch pulled him into a kiss. The kiss started to get heated and Hutch needed to feel Starsky’s skin against his own. He pulled off his shirt and then pulled off Starsky’s sweater along with the tee shirt underneath.

Starsky was pulling him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Soon they were naked in each other’s arms. Starsky was rubbing up against Hutch, frantically kissing him.

“Hey, babe...slow down.” Hutch had to grin when he saw the look on Starsky’s face. “It’s been a while, babe. I don’t want to hurt you. Okay?”

“You ain’t gonna hurt me. I need you right now, I need you in me. I need to feel you to make me...complete again. Please, Hutch. I need you right now, please don’t stop. I’m the same as I always was.”

Hutch grinned. “No, you’re not. You’re better than you always were. You fill my heart up. And just when I think it can’t get any better, here you are.” Hutch pulled him towards him and took possession of his mouth. Starsky moaned into it and Hutch pulled back and rolled Starsky over on his back. He kissed down his jaw and sucked on his neck. Starsky moaned louder and pumped his groin up into Hutch’s.

“Slow down, tiger.” Hutch grinned and kissed down to Starsky’s chest. He nipped his hard nubs and sucked each one. He buried his face in Starsky’s chest and kissed and sucked his way down to his waiting cock. Hutch licked the pre-come off the top and then sucked it all the way in.

Starsky cried out and shoved his cock deep into the hot tunnel. He could feel himself going down Hutch’s throat. Everything about Hutch came back to him. Every moment he ever had with the man all mingled in his mind along with the passion he was feeling.

He felt Hutch move. His mouth was no longer on him.

He whimpered.

Hutch sucked the crown and licked down the back of Starsky’s cock. He sucked his soft tight sacks gently and then his tongue made its way down further. He spread Starsky’s legs and pushed them up.

Starsky moaned and whimpered again as Hutch attacked him. He reached down to feel Hutch’s head and he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he felt Hutch’s tongue in his center. Pushing its way in and gently sucking and nipping as he did it. Starsky pulled his legs up so Hutch would have better access. He could feel Hutch push his strong tongue into him and he cried out with each entry. He wanted and needed more. Finally he felt Hutch stop. “Huutch...Oh...please, don’t stop...”

“I don’t intend to, babe.” Hutch got between his legs and uncapped the tube in his hands. He squeezed some on his finger and gently pushed it into Starsky. At first Starsky’s body stiffened a little. It had been a while and Hutch knew this. He gently worked at the tightness until he felt Starsky relax and begin pushing down on the fingers that were in him.

He pulled out and again squeezed some of the gel onto his cock and more at Starsky’s opening. He gently rubbed against his lover’s center as he coated his own pulsating cock. He reached for Starsky’s cock and rubbed the excess onto it and pumped it a few times as it rose to attention. “I’m gonna go slow...”

“No, Hutch, please...fuck me.”

Hutch breached the tight opening and pushed in until he was fully seated in his lover. He rubbed Starsky’s legs and waited for him to get used to his fullness. Then he bent down and kissed him. “I love you, Starsk. I love you so much. I hated being apart from you. I hated that I couldn’t love you like this.”

Starsky was panting. “I love you. I’m sorry...I didn’t…I’m just sorry. Please, Hutch, please love me again, make love to me like this never happened to us.”

Hutch stifled a sob. “Starsk, I never stopped loving you and you don’t need to apologize to me. It wasn’t your fault. I have you here with me now, and I’m not ever going to let you go.” He kissed him and pulled out slightly then pushed in. He was soon pumping in and out and was pumping Starsky’s cock in time with his thrusts. Starsky was crying out and Hutch knew he was not going to last too long. He felt his cock being squeezed and pulled further inside Starsky.

“Huutch!!”

Ribbons of semen poured onto Starsky’s stomach and Hutch felt his orgasm hit hard. It felt like he was never coming down.

He finally fell forward and held onto his out-of-breath lover. Hutch rolled over onto his side and pulled Starsky next to him as they both came down from the clouds. Hutch closed his eyes and kissed Starsky’s sweaty forehead. “I’ll be right back, babe.” Hutch got up and headed for the bathroom.

Starsky heard the water turn on and then Hutch returned with a washcloth and a towel. He gently wiped off Starsky’s stomach and chest. He kissed everywhere he wiped. Starsky ran his hands through Hutch’s hair. “Hutch?”

Hutch looked up. “Yeah.”

“It must have been hell on you. I’m sorry.”

“Starsk, don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. And besides, I was determined to make you remember us. I didn’t care about anything else. Well, your mom, too.” he smiled and kissed Starsky.

“My mom!”

“Hey, easy, babe. We’ll contact her when we get back, okay?”

Starsky relaxed. “Okay. Was she upset?”

“I think she would have been more upset if you hadn’t lived.” Hutch threw the towel and wash cloth in a basket by the door. He then pulled the covers over them both.

Starsky snuggled into Hutch’s arms and kissed him. “There’s gonna be a lot we got to do when we get back, huh? What happens now?”

“We’ll handle it one thing at a time.” Hutch pulled him close.

“I guess they plan on giving you a new partner?”

“Nobody matchs up to you. I took desk work and worked in IA.” Hutch smiled. “I couldn’t go out on the streets without you, Starsk.” He paused, then continued. “I’m sure you have to go through the loop holes as usual to get back to work.” Hutch kissed him. “I think maybe we need to talk about not working the streets anymore. IA is looking for a couple of people. I thought...well, when you were...when you didn’t remember, I thought that when you did we maybe would consider it.”

Starsky lay there thinking. “Don’t you think I can handle being a cop anymore? Protecting you?”

“Starsk, quit dissecting what I’m saying.” Hutch chuckled. “I trust you more than anyone in the world. I will trust you until the day I die. I know you can protect me as well as you always did. I just think maybe it’s time for a change for us. You don’t have to give me an answer now. In fact, when you’re ready to go back to work, we will. Just think about the options, babe, that’s all.” Hutch kissed him again and Starsky wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. Hutch pulled him close. He never wanted to let him go.

Starsky lay there for a while. His head was on his lover’s chest. He listened to Hutch’s heartbeat. The same heart that always beat for him and him only. How could this have happened to them. He felt a pang of guilt and closed his eyes. He didn’t realize it but tears were streaming down his face. He buried his face in Hutch’s chest trying to control his emotions.

“Starsk?” Hutch whispered. He could feel the wetness on his chest and he pulled Starsky away from him to see his face. Starsky eyes were red and his cheeks were tear- streaked. “Babe? What’s the matter?” He wiped his tears away with the cover.

Starsky shook his head. “Hutch….Why did it take so long? I should have always remembered you...why didn’t I remember...you...us?”

“The doctor said it could last awhile. That blast was pretty strong. Babe, it threw you across the street. It’s a miracle you survived without anything broken or burns all over your body.”

Starsky looked away.

Hutch made him look at him. “It’s a miracle you weren’t killed.” Hutch kissed him. “I could have lost you forever. Having you not remember was nothing compared to what could have happened. I knew you would remember.” Hutch smiled.

“Is that why we came here?”

“I brought you here because this is where we made love for the first time. This is where we committed to each other and basically...got married.” Hutch chuckled. “I figured if this didn’t work, I would make new memories if you were willing and ready.”

Hutch lay back on the pillow. “You know, I said a prayer. You know I don’t do that too often. But I did a couple of months ago. I asked God to bring your memory back so you would remember how much I loved you. As time went on, you sort of realized that and were actually trying to remember. That is when I had to get you away from everything. I decided to bring you here. I’m glad I did.”

“So you’re glad you almost fell off a cliff?” Starsky grinned.

Hutch smiled. ”Hey, if it worked to bring your memory back, yes.”

Starsky found his way into Hutch’s arms. Then he sat straight up in bed.

“What is it?” Hutch sat up panicked.

“Christmas!”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hutch relaxed. “Yeah?”

“What is the date today?”

“December twenty-second.”

“Christmas is in two days.” Starsky looked at Hutch. “I didn’t get you anything. I need to go...”

“Hey, babe...” Hutch pulled Starsky to him and kissed him. “You gave me the greatest gift I could ever want or need. You got your memory back. A sweater or piece of jewelry can’t top that.” Hutch kissed him again. “Now I’m going to enjoy my present and make love to you all night long until we pass out.”

And that is just what they did. They made love on and off all night long, just like Hutch had promised.

When Christmas day came they went on a long sleigh ride through the woods and roasted marshmallows and chestnuts at a bon-fire that they had on the grounds. It was like their lives had been renewed and they couldn’t have been happier.

Starsky was remembering more and more as they talked about things from the past and when they got back to the house, Hutch fixed them a Christmas dinner.

Hutch played his guitar by the fire and both sang songs for a while. Later they were curled up by the fire with nothing but a blanket covering their naked bodies.

Hutch woke up once that night and smiled at his snoring lover. He gently pulled him close and covered him up. This was truly a Christmas miracle. Hutch closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

  


  


FIN

  


  



End file.
